Interview with Danny and Vlad
by Clumsy Clicker
Summary: Title pretty much says it all. It's time that both halfa's got the chance to give their side on what happened throughout the DP series. Lots of laughs and possible secrets revealed. You'll just have to read to find out! WELL, what are you waiting for?


**I still can't stop writing. *bangs head on desk* Oh well. At least I got readers who enjoy these little one-shots, right? *crickets chirping in background* Never mind.**

**Here's another bit with our favorite halfas! Enjoy!**

**Danny's side of the story**

Curiosity killed the cat. I'm sure you've heard that before. I know I sure have. But I never really believed it. I mean, don't people also say that cats had nine lives too?

Well, I'm not a cat so I don't have about eight extra lives to spare. But curiosity still killed me. At least, half of me anyway.

I know I should've known better. Even after showing the portal to my friends and Sam talking about how cool it was and everything. I _knew_ it was dangerous. That's why I didn't tell anyone I was going to check it out. And I definitely wasn't about to ask permission from my parents to look inside.

But what harm could it do? I mean, Mom and Dad tried to test it and it didn't work. Taking a look inside wouldn't change anything right? I would just be extra careful not to touch anything and would be back out in a minute, two minutes tops. I even put on one of my parents smaller hazmat suits just to be safe.

Pfft, just to be safe. What a sick joke that turned out to be. I nearly killed myself in that thing.

I _did_ kill myself.

Half of myself at least. It was some one in a million chance, and it happened! Some sort of freak accident. **Literally**. It turned me into a freak.

A half ghost, half human hybrid, a regular freak of nature the world had never seen before.

Well, that's what I thought at first. But I'll get around to that later.

I still till this day don't know how it happened. My hand must've slipped over a button or switch or something. All I can remember is a huge flash of light and feeling like I was being eaten alive by a hot electrical fire.

I wish I could describe the pain somehow…

Just try to imagine every cell in your body suddenly bursting into flames. Yeah, that's what it felt like.

Like I was being barbequed alive. The pain was so intense I couldn't scream for help, I couldn't even breathe! Then just as quickly as it happened, it stopped. But only after I had passed out from the pain.

Just like the accident there's really no way to describe how I felt when I woke up. I mean, how would you feel waking up, looking into a mirror and seeing your own ghost? If my hair hadn't already been white I'm sure it would've turned it when I saw my face.

I looked exactly the same yet completely different. The accident hadn't made me taller or shorter or even disfigured. Everything was the same only…

The color was changed, like someone had taken a negative photo of me and pasted it on every mirror and reflective object in my parents' lab. My skin was slightly tanner which made my chalk white hair look even more shocking and my eyes… I had to blink a few times before actually believing it. They were suddenly a bright green, a _glowing_ neon green like someone had stuck one of those glow sticks inside of me!

Overwhelming was an understatement.

But I got use to it. I hadn't really died after all. I could still change back into plain old human Danny Fenton which I was pretty grateful for. I wouldn't have been too excited to attend my own funeral after all.

At first my powers were unstable, or maybe I just didn't know how to control them. I didn't have to think about my powers for them to pop up in unexpected and inconvenient ways which usually meant falling through the floors at school and walking straight through vending machines without realizing it.

It was like they had a mind of their own.

Luckily that wasn't the case. After a while I did start to learn how to use them and control them to some extent. I was feeling pretty good about myself too. No matter what kind of ghost came through my parents' portal I always seemed to beat them and throw them back into the ghost zone pretty easily.

I learned that other ghosts, normal ones that is, didn't have all the powers that I had. Which was totally awesome! None of them could shoot ecto-blasts like I could or create shields like I could. Even Skulker needed all that metal and weapons to be a threat!

What? You didn't know that ghost zone's greatest hunter was just some baseball sized snot ball? Well he is. So if he ever seems really scary to you with all that tech he has, just remember it's what's on the inside that counts. *smirks*

Anyway, where was I…? Oh right! There wasn't a single ghost that I couldn't take, until I met **Vlad**.

(Awwww, how sweet. I never knew you thought so fondly of me little badger.)

Shut up, Plasmius. I'm giving _my_ side of the story remember. Wait your turn.

(That doesn't mean I can't interject every once in while. This is for the fans after all, and I think they'd enjoy my added comments here and there.) *smirks*

WHAT? ! That's not fair! You'll get your turn after me! Clicker!

*face palms* _Come on Danny, you know you shouldn't interrupt the story like this_.

Oh but he's allowed too! *points to Vlad* You said this one-shot was for me!

_It is, but it's for Vlad too. And he does have a point. It might be easier if you both give your sides of the story at the same time. I think the fans would like it too_.

*grins* (See Daniel, the author agrees with me.)

You were both planning this from the beginning weren't you? *glares*

_Don't be ridiculous. Vlad is pearl84's muse, not mine_.

*Danny and Vlad: O.o*

What?

(I'm whose muse?)

_Never mind. Just go on Danny, you were doing really good_. *gives thumbs up*

*sighs* Fine, but he better not be adding his two cents to everything I say!

(Of course not little badger, now go on, you were just getting to the good part.)

Tch, you're only saying that because I mentioned you.

(You said it, not me) *smirks*

*rolls eyes and blushes* Whatever, fruitloop. So as I was saying, before I was interrupted, the whole unbeatable thing disappeared when I met Vlad.

_Poor little badger…_

Hey! I said no adding your two cents to everything!

(That wasn't me.)

_Sorry… Please continue_.

Ugh. Well the first time I met Vlad I thought he was just another ghost, I thought I could take him on easy. But of course that wasn't the case. Vlad blasted me all around the room of his library before electrocuting me to the point where I passed out.

Wanna comment on that?

(No, that's fine.)

After that I woke up back in bed as if nothing had even happened. And then Mr. Stalker here walked in to 'check in on me' because he was worried.

(You seemed to appreciate it at the time.)

Yeah, before I learned you wanted to kill my dad.

(True, but my feelings for you still haven't changed.)

Right, you still wanna turn me into your evil apprentice thingy.

*sighs* (I meant I still care and worry about you Daniel.)

*blushes* Whatever Vlad… Great now I forgot where I was.

_Vlad walked in to see if you were ok_.

Oh right, thanks. I'm sure you all know what happened after that right? Vlad hired Skulker to put me in a box and then revealed himself to me as being a half ghost too. This is what I was trying to get to before. I learned that there was another ghost hybrid in existence. One that,

(One that was more skilled, more experienced and all around more powerful than you, correct?) *smirks*

I was going to say one that was completely insane but hey, whatever helps you sleep at night.

*snorts lightly* (Not to mention better mannered as well.)

As I was saying, I found out that Vlad Masters was Vlad Plasmius too. It was really weird. Vlad's ghost half didn't look like a negative photo of himself like my ghost half did. And I could already tell that his powers were different from mine too. *lets out a small sigh*

I don't think I've ever admitted it, but I was actually pretty curious about Vlad when we first met.

*looks completely shocked* (You were?)

*looks away and blushes lightly* Well yeah I mean, you were the only other halfa I knew so I was curious.

(Why didn't you ever say anything?)

Because the last time I was curious about something it nearly killed me. And I had a funny feeling that getting too close to you might've given me the same results…

(So, you were afraid of me little badger?)

What! No way! I wasn't scared! I fought you plenty of times! I wasn't afraid of you!

_I'm sensing some denial_…

Quiet you. You're the reason I'm in this mess.

(Well then, if you weren't afraid why didn't you try to get to know me better hmmm?)

Umm, maybe because you tried killing my dad! And stealing my mom!

(I'm sensing there are some other reasons you don't want to admit to.)

_Yup, my spidey sense is tingling_. *smirks*

Can't you be on my side for once? I was trying to be a hero and he was a villain! What did you expect me to do? Hang out with him? !

_Yeah, sorry Mr. Masters. Kid has a point there. You did make it hard for him to get to know you_.

Thank you.

(Fine, fine. Just go on so we can get this over with.)

So I was kinda curious. But since I knew I couldn't get close to the guy, in any way shape or form, *Vlad rolls eyes* I started to like fighting with him because it was the only way I could learn more about the powers he had and how I could use my own.

After all if it hadn't been for the first time we met I wouldn't have known that I could duplicate. It took me some time to learn how to do it but still, knowing about it helped.

(You could've learned it sooner if you had let me train you.)

_Let it go Masters, just let it go_. *pats Vlad on the shoulder*

Well, I guess I can stop here and let Vlad say a few words. I'm sure he's dying to give some of his side of the story by now.

_Really? Are you sure you don't wanna say anything else? You've only gotten to the part where you and Vlad first met. Don't you wanna tell a little bit more about what you thought of him as you got to know him?_

I think I've already said enough. *looks away*

(Not afraid you're going to let something slip, are you my boy?) *smirks*

Do you wanna talk now or what?

(You mean go into the tragic tale of how some of the best years of my life were taken away from me by my best friend as I had to watch him steal away the love of my life while I rotted away in a hospital ward?)

_Ummm_… O_o

Well, when you say it like that…

(I'd rather not. It's all in the past now and I don't like bothering with details from the past. We all know what happened to me.)

_Um, but don't you want to tell the fans about your accident? What it felt like and all that?_

(What it felt like? It felt like Hell's fire had been unleashed on my face and left horrible boiling scars in its wake. It **that** what you want me to talk about?)

*shakes head slowly* _No sir_. *inches away*

Oh come on Vlad. There must be something you want to talk about.

(Actually I much preferred hearing your side of the story Daniel.) *gives a charming smile* (I'd love to hear more.)

Pfft, yeah right. You just want me to spill all my secrets.

(_Do _you have secrets?) *smirks evilly*

*blushes* No…

_Wow he's good_.

(Thank you.) *smiles proudly*

_Well, I was hoping that Vlad would talk a little about when he first met Danny. You know, what his thoughts and feelings were when he found out he wasn't the only ghost hybrid either. But since it seems he doesn't want to talk right now I guess we'll just have to end it here._

(Wait! That's what you wanted me to talk about? !)

_Yup, but it's ok. I'm not gonna force you_.

(W-Wait! I didn't know! Of course I'll-)

_Sorry folks that's all the time we have for tonight! We'll see you again next time!_

(WAIT A SECOND YOU BLASTED GIRL!)

*laughs* Take it easy Vlad. I'm sure she'll let you have all the time you want in the next interview, ok?

*rubs temples and sighs* (Yes, I suppose you're right.)

_So join us all next time to hear Vlad's thoughts on Danny! You won't wanna miss it!_

Ummm, hold on a sec, that's not _all_ he's going to be talking about is it?

_I don't know. It's kinda up to him_.

*smirks* (Why Daniel, you look pale. Don't you want to hear all the wonderful things I have to say about _you_?)

Umm, no. I don't wanna hear all the wonderful, sarcastic, and jerky things you have to say about me.

_It won't be that bad. Right Mr. Masters?_

(Of course not. I hold only the highest regard for my little badger.) *grins devilishly*

I'm not your little badger! I'm not your pet anything!

(No, but you are something special to me Daniel, very special indeed. But I guess I'll just have to wait till next time to say what that is.) *reaches over and ruffles Danny's hair*

Let's not hurry with the next interview then. *smacks hand away*

_I'm afraid that depends on me. And the readers of course. So please leave a review and give us your thoughts and feelings on our two favorites halfas. Bye-bye!_ *elbows Danny and Vlad* _Say goodbye to them!_

Um, bye crazy fan girls.

(Drive carefully and have a pleasant night.)

**This is off the record now. Hope you enjoyed! Please let all three of us know what you thought and if you'd like this interview to continue.**

**Just keep in mind that Vlad might be upset if you don't want us to continue. And I don't think anyone wants an angry Plasmius showing up at their house.**

**Just saying.**


End file.
